Mistle Toe Mishaps
by BebePanda401
Summary: A dedication to AnimeKiwi369. KalinXMisty, JackXCarly, CrowXOC  Dove , are all in this hilarous  I hope!  fic, as well as YuAki at the end, forced to kiss by a certain blonde haired author  Me!  Please R&R! :D


Me: Okay, I KNOW it's REALLY REALLY late, but this is a Christmas gift that is dedicated to my good friend, AnimeKiwi369. She is over all, a really awesome friend, writer, and I'm lucky enough to have gained her friendship over the course of time here.

Aki: You lost the original to this didn't you?

Logan: You should have seen her face XD

Me: Shut up. Both of you. Logan, do the disclaimer before I get the Charlie fangirls out on you.

Logan: ANYTHING BUT THAT! Bebe does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's in any shape or form.

Aki: *Sigh* I didn't know Charlie even had fangirls...

Me: Oh, and for Kiwi-Chan, I'm using the dub names...except Akiza...I'm sticking with Aki.

* * *

_~3r'd Person POV~_

Photo's of old and new memoirs to some extraordinary people, had and were scattered out all over the brown pine table, as far as the eye could see, or as far as the table would go, some had even fallen over the edge. Memories plastered in to a single photograph, held together by bonds that could not be broken, memories that could not be forgotten or replaced with photo-copies.

She then glanced over at some from the previous Christmas her and her friends had shared together. It was just after the whole events of the ark cradle, where Yusei had almost died, luckily her powers had been there to save him. One album was titled 'Mistle Toe Trips'.

Curiously, she opened the red album in which held alot of memories. Aki knew this belonged to a certain ginger haired duelist, as it contained alot of his memories. And, being a prankster that he was, had photographed all but a few odd picture in there, as some portraid himself in the freeze-frames. Aki chuckled to herself, before scouring through some of the photo's, to get a good few kicks.

As she picked out one, it made her feel all warm and fuzzy from the inside. And it also re-awoke memories that had been laying dormant within the back of her mind, echoeing with familiar smells, touches and sounds.

It was a picture of her new friend, Dove, whom she had met recently, and her other annoying but close friend, Crow.

Trust Martha to get all the Mistle Toe pictures together in one album, she always was called the Shutter Bug Mom. Aki chuckled, the nickname made sense to her, after all, Martha was a big matchmaker, one of which she was trying to put herself and Yusei Fudo together, in which made her heart aflutter like the wind.

She then glanced back to the picture held with in her tight vice-like grip between her thumb and set of fingers, as familiar sounds seemed to emitt off of the snapshot of time standing still at that moment in time.

Aki recalled the event when it had happened.

_-Flash Back-_

_"Merry Christmas guys!" Leo cheered out loud, as he grabbed a golden spotted cracker and pulled it with his twin sister, who was more than annoyed with his hyperactive behaviour._

_"Hey! Can someone let me in!" A voice called from the door of Martha's place, as all heads turned toward the door. The familiar accent only caused Aki to chuckle a little._

_"Hey loverboy, your dates here." Aki teased the ginger haired duelist, as he muttered underneath his breath._

_"Stop calling me that...ichigo jam girl..." Crow muttered, as Aki heard the 'strawberry jam' insult thrown silently at her._

_"What." She said with a deathly aura surrounding her, causing Crow to cower in fear, as Luna sighed in defeat. Was she possibly the only mature one here?_

_"HEY! Can somebody let me in please?" Dove called from outside, giving off the hint the bitter-coldness was finally getting to her._

_"Okay, okay." Crow repeated, as he went to answer the door. Dove then walked in, as she was revealed. She had curled hair, which was a bleach blonde colour, but not too fake. She also had piercing emerald eyes, which contrasted with Crow's grey orbs. As she walked in with a few selective gifts which got a certain hyperactiv teal male twin over-excited, Yusei whistled, an act unusual for his type of personality._

_"What's with the whistle crab-boy?" Jack insulted, his australian accent hinting annoyance. Yusei pointed to a certain plant._

_"Mistle Toe." He stated, as everyone turned. And the lucky couple was..._

_Crow and Dove._

_"Uh..." Crow stammered in a fit of nervousness, as the ginger haired duelist went a little red in the face. Dove, in a response raised a single eyebrow, but her cheeks tinting a little pink herself._

_"Oh for the love of frig." She quietly cursed the innocent love of frig, as she quickly pecked Crow's lips against her own, as his grey headlights widened. The pair of flustered teens had then heard a slight 'click' of a certain object responsibe for catching freeze frames of life at it's best and worst, in clearer words a cameral, as the pair then glanced around behind themselves to see a certain sly and teasing foster mother to the three boys, who went by the name of, Martha._

_"MARTHA!" Crow screamed, as everyone chuckled in a response to his outburst. Dove just sighed, as she watched Crow get beaten up by his foster mother whom was one of the only people to put him in his place._

_-End Of Flash Back-_

Aki slightly chuckled at that fond memory. Never had she seen Crow so flustered in the long time that she had known the exaggerating blackfeathered duelist, as he had always found some possible way to shift his quite clear embarrassment onto somebody else in the known universe of the crazy world, which was their friends, of course.

She then began to scour the album for more fond and respective tributes to the mishaps of the mistle toe. One photo then struck out at her, as she lightly giggled at the event. It was a fond memoir, if she said so herself in which she did say so herself.

The lucky pair to recieve a certain giggle and respective rememberance to the mistle toe mishap was in fact named...

Kaling Kessler and Misty Tredwell.

And unlikley and highly unusual duo to be paired up together, but they had made the impossible possible from that single mistle toe mishap, in which the event had been caught on camera by out very own shutterbug, Martha.

Aki recalled there own personal Mistle Toe Mishap.

_-Flash Back-_

_"Nico, West, behave yourselves okay?" Kalin instructed, as the two young youths nodded before they scampered off to play with Ruka, Rally and the other children at the event. Misty then approached Kalin, slightly chuckling._

_"Hi Kalin, how are you?" Misty asked geniunley, as Kalin turned to her, not a slight smile on his face but still happy._

_"I'm fine, you?" Misty chuckled, as Kalin bore a look of confusion._

_"Your in love with somebody, aren't you?" Kalin then went beat red, as Misty chuckled and flipped her hair behind her shoulders, as Kalin then cleared his throat._

_"Knew it, remeber, I can read faces easily. So, who is the lucky girl, hmm?" Misty asked out of pure curiousity, as Kalin just glanced at her, a hint of nervousness but also with bordem, with one single eye, another eye shut away from the light of the christmas get together._

_Meanwhile, armed with a fishing rod and a mistle toe and a head full of mischivous ideas, Crow had set out that same evening to get his revenge on Jack, trying to make him kiss Ushio as an act of revenge._

_"Hehehe...WHOA!" Crow then crashed down from his hiding place, tumblind on Misty and Kalin in the process. As he scampered off to be free of any blame directed toward him-however failing since Zora caught his ear-, Rua then whisteled._

_"Ha! Misty and Kalin! Mistle Toe!" Aki called out, as the unlikely pair glanced at the single plant, and then blushed a little. Kalin then smirked, and placed his lips onto the celebrites, quickly pulling away, leaving the supermodel obviously very flustered._

_"According to your face, you got it bad for me, hmm?" Kalin teased, as Misty just placed her lips on his in a small fit of aggravated and provoked but loving frustration, making them equal._

_-End Flash Back-_

Aki rolled her eyes at that one single memoir, as the mangeta hair coloured girl faintly but also strongly remembered how that single plant hit off one of the biggest spoken about couples in the history of New Domino, in which had it's fair bit of record breaking and very interesting past, including the Dark Signers, and other events that just seemed to be now trailed in the dust.

She tnen ran a single ste of fingers through her smooth hair, as she sighed to herself, about how immature Crow had been acting that single day, but seemed to make the day even brighter with his childish antics and amusing jokes.

She then remembered one photo that she had taken herself, as her and Jack had a sisterly-brotherly relashonship, as they constanly annoyed eachother and played pranks on one another.

This one Mistle Toe Mishap between him and Carly was just pure classic, at least, according to her and Yusei.

_-Flash Back-_

_"Grr...LEMME AT HIM!" Aki screamed at a certain tea loving blonde haired duelist, as he just smirked with pride as he observed her, her being Aki, currently covered in a mess of chocolate-covered goo._

_"Aki, Aki, Aki. Don't get so angry...ichigo jam girl," He teased, as he called Aki by that horrid nickname. More aggravation flared up inside of the girl, as she readied her duel disk, only to remember she no longer possessed her psychic powers._

_'Damn whoever made me loose my powers...' She silently cursed, as Jack slipped away into the shadows. _

_"I will get you Jack...by today, I swear I will get you to kiss somebody under the Mistle Toe." She promised, as a slight evil aura began to form around her, scaring the tempoary residents that were close to her, as they slowly began to back away from the scemeing girl._

_However, Aki's attempts did not go to plan._

_~Aki's Fail No.1:~_

_"Hehe...let's see him get out of this one." She whispered, as she placed a mistle toe besides a Cup Ramen Machine. She then approached Jack, as he bore her a single glance that made her want to puke all over his face._

_"Jack...there's a ramen machine over there." She informed him, as Jack's eyes suddenly went into a starry shaped heaven, still holding his normal composture. _

_"Yeah yeah, what ever." He told her, as he approached the machine, where Lazar was currently standing. However, Jack saw this coming the whole time, dragged Aki over to the machine where she had to kiss Lazar herself, as she then ran away in disgust._

_"DAMMIT!" She cursed loudly, as she plotted for the next one._

_~End~_

_However, Aki's four-hundred and sixty five thousand, five-hundred, and three attempts of getting Jack to kiss anybody underneath the Mistle Toe had failed miserably. She began to loose all hope...until she spotted him, under a Mistle Toe, with Carly._

_"YES! JACK! YOU HAVE TO KISS CARLY!" Jack looked up to see a Mistle Toe, then went a little pink, as Carly went beat red. He quickly pecked her lips, as the taste of honey filled his oral-cavity. A click from a certain object then could be heard, as Jack turned around..._

_To see Aki laughing her head off._

_" I prevailed! Yes!" She declared, as Leo sweat dropped._

_"I actually put that Mistle Toe there..." He stated, as Aki looked at him with a deathly aura._

_"Ruin my moment and you die." She told him, as he backed away._

_"So hows my junior shutter bug doing?" Martha asked the mangeta haired girl, as she grinned hugely, feeling might proud of herself even though it was not really her who even put the mistle toe there in the first place._

_"She's learning fast!"_

_-End Of Flash Back-_

Aki sighed, as she felt a rush of victory spread throughout her veins, as she prided herself on that single victorious moment. As she placed the last of the snaphots into the album, a familar presence could be felt behind her.

"Aki, come on. Let's go, kay?" Yusei told her, as she nodded. Then a strange aura emmitted from the corner of the room, as a certain blonde haired thirteen year old magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Holy Ice-Cream dipped in Bat's Toes! That was awesomely posotively negatively charged awesomeness in a blender!" She squealed, as a pair of teenagers sweat dropped.

"Uh...who the hell are you?" Aki asked bluntly, as the blonde haired girl randomly pulled out an ID card.

"Bebe's the name, authouress extraodinare! Now, I have been informed to tell you that you two need to hurry up and fu-" Yusei cut her off, as he raised an eyebrow.

"How did you even get in here?" He asked, as Bebe sweat dropped.

"It's called writing, idiot." She explained, as Aki just took a step back.

"Oh...kay then. Let's go-" Bebe then randomly appeared infront of them, as two purple elephants dropped from the sky carrying a giant telly made of chairs-wait, wrong story.

"Mistle Toe you two! Now, KISS already!" Bebe revealed, as she pointed up, causing the two to blush, but had no time to argue as Bebe grabbed the back of their heads and made their lips smash together.

"YES! FINALLY!" She screamed in victory, as she then dissapeared into thin air.

Meanwhile, Aki and Yusei just carried on kissing under the Mistle Toe.

Maybe Mistle Toe's weren't really that bad.

* * *

Me: Sorry, I HAD to fill the role of getting Yusei and Aki together, but I feel I rushed the ending :(

Aki: *Blush*

Logan: Bebe, who is Dove?

Me: Hmm? Oh! She's Kiwi-Chan's OC, whom she requested I used. Hopefully she turned out okay in this story!

Aki: Please review.

Logan: Now to find a talking dragon...

Me ?_? Ah well, how was that Kiwi-Chan?


End file.
